Vanessa Paton
Vanessa Paton (neé Corbette) is a former Hufflepuff, and current Healer Intern at St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies, and Injuries. She is married to Seth Paton, and the couple have two children; Grace and Franklin. Background Early Life Vanessa was born on a particuarly hot summers day in the august of 2051, to private herbology teacher, Lucie Corbette (Neé Saunders) and Auror, Maxxie Corbette. She is the middle child of the couple, who also have an older son, Aaron, and younger twin daughters, Hollie and Cloe. The family lived in a small house in the c ountryside in Kent, near the private school that Lucie taught at. This was until october 2056 when Vanessa's father was killed whilst on duty, and her mother had to leave her job to take on looking after the children full time. Vanessa cannot remember most of this period of her life, and so has few memories of her father, apart from what her mother has told her. Because of this she did not find out the real reason why her father had died until she was 16 years old. Hogwarts Vanessa came to hogwarts during her third year, and was sorted into Hufflepuff house. She was very excited to be finally allowed to come to Hogwarts. Her mother was very protective of her eldest daughter, and so it was a big decision to allow her to attend the school, but at 13 years old, she knew she could trust her daughter. At first Vanessa found it hard to make friends, often sticking to her own house, but at the end of her third year, she had met someone that would turn out to be very important to her; Miles Parker. By the end of the year the pair were dating, but it was nothing serious yet, especially considering that Miles was her first boyfriend. Her years at school were a bit of blur, but towards the end of her schooling she became very interested in fashion, and healing. She concentrated very hard on her healing, wan ting to do this once she graduated Hogwarts, and thanks to a helping hand from one of her Professors she managed to get a place on an intern course at St Mungos. Post - Graduation After graduating Hogwarts, Vanessa spent the summer travelling with her long term boyfriend Miles Parker, before beginning her healing internship at St Mungos. The first year went very well, academic wise anyway, but her relationship with Miles was beginning to strain a lot, and by the end of the Summer 2070 the pair had split up. The only problem was that Vanessa was pregnant. Vannie had a hard decision, but decided to keep the baby, meaning that she had to drop out of the intern programme. This upset Vanessa a lot, but she knew she'd come back to it if it really meant that much to her. Still needing a job, Vanessa found herself working in Diagon Alley, which was okay, but not her real love. Grace Arianna Parker was born in June 2071, a month before her mother's 20th birthday The one go od thing that came from her leaving Healing, was that it lead to her meeting her soul mate, as if by accidient. Seth Paton had been a fellow Hufflepuff at school, but she hadn't been all that interested in him until now. The pair quickly reunited, and got into a strong friends with benefit style relationship, but they really weren't that careful with this, and Vanessa found herself pregnant again. But this time, things went very well, and soon Seth had made Vanessa, and her daughter Grace, move in with him. Vannie and Seth soon got together, and Vanessa finally felt at home. The following year, in March 2073 Frankin Paton was born. Vanessa's relationship with Seth, had gone from strenth to strength during the time that she was pregnant and on her 23rd birthday Seth proposed. The pair got married in the february of 2074, and Vanessa also changed Grace's last name to Paton at this moment in time. There was only one thing that Vanessa really wanted in her life, and this was to get back into healing. After a long time thinking, and a lot of talking with her husband, Vanessa finally made the decision to go back into healing, and as of Fall 2075 she was a Healing Intern at St Mungos again. Family Seth Paton - Husband Grace Paton (previously Parker) - Daughter Franklin Paton - Son Lucie Corbette (Neé Saunders) - Mother Maxxie Corbette (deceased) - father Aaron Corbette - Brother Cloe Corbette - Sister Hollie Corbette - Sister Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Healer Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2069 Category:Prefects Category:Half-Blood